mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine Andrews
Justine Andrews (March 20th, 1983) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Arnold Andrews and Jennica Robard. She is the half-sister to Minka Chobot. Her father divorced her mother when she was just 2 years old. He then married Tina Chobot. Arnold and Tina then divorced when she was 9 years old. A year later, her father remarried again, this time to Sarah Jones. Justine knew that her new step mother wouldn't last long either. Her father divorced Sarah when she was 18 years old. Justine started college soon after her father's divorce. She attended Virginia Tech for 2 years before dropping out in order to rebel against her father. Her father later arranged her marriage to Aric Andrews who turned out to be a psychopath that had murdered a boy named Eugene Liddy and raped a girl named Raelynn Wheelering. Justine was good friends with Natalia Pryce growing up. She became Natalia's assistant when she became mayor. Justine knew that Diora Landry was Natalia's sister, and that their father had faked her death in order to get out of a scandal. Justine supported Natalia in all of her decisions. During the Gemini Murders, her husband was among the first victims. It was then that she learned the truth about him. The Mayor was a suspect during the investigation, and Justine helped her keep the fact that she was Diora's sister a secret. Justine's relationship with her sister improved after the death of her husband, and learning that her sister did not tell her that he raped her because she felt that she wouldn't believe her. Justine never remarried. She eventually took a spot on the Selectmens Council, helping to build the town. Because she never finished college, she often felt she had to use larger words in order to make herself sound smarter. =Childhood= Growing up, Justine never got to see her own mother very much. She thought of her stepmother Tina as nothing more than trailer trash. By the time she was 9 years old her father divorced her too. After that, her sister Minka would often run away for weeks at a time, without anyone but Justine noticing. But Justine considered her sister trailer trash too. Her father remarried a year later to Sarah Jones. Justine was 10 years old at the time, and told her new step mother that she was just the next in a long line. By the time she was 18 years old, her father had divorced her new step mother as well. She was friends with Natalia Pryce growing up. She knew about the faked death of Diora Landry, and her identity. She and Diora weren't friends, but did know each other. =High School= Justine did very well in high school. She got straight A's. She never had time for a boyfriend or sports. =College= In 2001, Justine started to Virginia Tech, with plans to eventually attend Harvard. But Justine became fed up with her father, and dropped out in 2003. Despite dropping out, she had a perfect GPA while attending the school. A fact that surprised many of her fellow professors. She decided to leave college, and become an assistant to her friend, Natalia Pryce. =Mayor's Assistant= In 2004, Natalia Pryce was elected mayor, and Justine was asked to be one of her assistants. She accepted the job happily. She helped the mayor prepare documents, and helped her come up with legistlation that would benefit the town. Justine enjoyed the work she did. She worked alongside Trent Cavalli. Along with the mayor, she felt that Trent treated his niece a little unfairly. In 2008 her father set her up with Aric Smith. He was a lawyer working at a firm that he was familiar with. Justine wasn't too interested in him, but she continued dating him because her father wanted her to be happy, so she let him think that she was happy. In 2010 one of her father's dying wishes was that she marry Aric. So she did. Not long after, her father died. It was then that she offered to let her younger sister Minka move in with her and Aric. Her marriage to her husband wasn't exactly happy, though neither was her relationship with her sister. =Gemini Murders= Justine's husband was one of the first victims of Gemini. Justine had no idea that her husband was involved with the murder of Eugene Liddy, or that he had lived in Indigo Bay before. She answered most of the investigators questions honestly, though kept the mayor's secret for her. She was very helpful to investigators however, and helped them figure out much about town. =Later Life= Justine never remarried after her husband's death. She was eventually named to the Selectmens Council, where she helped serve the town. Her sister married Ian Lockwood. The two worked together very well. She and her sister started getting along much better after her husband's death. =Quotes= "No. I never met Matt Rownd. He'd have graduated high school by the time I was just about finishing Elementary school." "I mean that she's not very welcome here, because she is a criminal, and a Charlatan." - On Diora Landry "I just wish I could go back... never marry that man. A marriage of convenience wasn't very convenient at all. I wish my father hadn't pushed me into it." Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0